Home
by KikyoTheHedgehog
Summary: Kikyo gets a sweet surprise one particularly stormy night that she never thought would happen.. And suddenly, everything was fixed. One-shot. Totters between T and M, I suppose.


_**Authors Note: This one-shot is not cannon. Platinum has not come home. I simply wanted to write something like this for Kikyo and Platinum, one of my favorite pairings of all time, with one of my favorite people ever.**_

_**Kikyo is my own character, and Platinum belongs to my friend Izzy/MoonstoneZeffiro.**_

* * *

**_Home_**

**_By: KikyoTheHedgehog/TrueBlueFlames_**

Thunder roared above, and lightning flashed all around as the heavy rain pounded on the roof with the intensity of a hurricane. The branches of the trees all around creaked and swayed in the howling, strong winds, making it rather nerve wracking to be home. But still, Kikyo sat on her bed and read her book quietly, the storm not even bothering her in the slightest. She rather enjoyed storms, the only things that came with them that she didn't like were tornadoes and flooding.. But she and her friends didn't have to worry about flooding, as they lived in the trees.

Yes, in the trees. They lived in a tree-top village, which spanned over a portion of the great forest around them, safe from ground-dwelling creatures and flooding, not to mention it was cloaked with magic so nobody would be able to find it, but with the advantages, there's disadvantages. Being built in the trees, any time a storm came by, they would have to be prepared for massive damage if a tree branch snapped, or lightning struck a tree and a fire started.

Kikyo sighed softly, listening to the wood structures around her creaking, the rain's loud pounding, and the thunder rumbling above. She looked around her room, the only light source being the Japanese lantern beside her bed, which she was using to read. Her room was decorated with Japan-esk furniture; A low bed with purple blankets with images of Kappas all over it, she thought they were cute. A large dark wood dresser with a flowering bonsai tree, a small set of Maneke Neko, and a Japanese tea set on top was against the wall where the bedroom door was. A purple Kotatsu was in the middle of the room with a few cushions around it. Of course she had a desk with her laptop and a chair. There was also a few dark wood bookshelves with various books or items like stuffed animals or figures or weapons like swords, knives and throwing stars. And her low, dark wood nightstand had her Japanese lantern, a cup of hot tea, and three small picture frames. There were also three scrolls above her bed with the words "Love", "Kindness" and "Honesty" written in Japanese on them.

She looked out the window, and sighed softly again. It was late at night, around 1 am, and everyone in the village was most likely asleep, as she should be, but the 22 year old couldn't sleep. She didn't want to. She was scared to. For the past few months, she'd be been having awful nightmares, for which she'd either wake up screaming or crying. She'd gotten only a few hours sleep this week, when she'd dozed off in the middle of conversations, and the team meeting earlier that day.

She hated being alone now. And she was alone every night, anymore. She was surprised she wasn't doing her usual when she was alone; Crying. Her cheerful and jolly personality had taken a turn for the worse after one night. The night she, and her two children, drempt of their lover and father's death. Kikyo knew it wasn't just a dream. It had really happened, because that morning she didn't feel his energy radiating from the charm on her necklace anymore. She felt alone. She felt powerless. She felt broken.

Despite how she had felt on the inside, she put on a mask of happiness and pretended she was fine. Pretended part of her wasn't dead. Pretended she was whole. That she wasn't an empty shell. Her friends knew better, though. They could all read her like a book, they all knew the pain she was in. They all knew she was pretending for them, so they wouldn't worry. So they wouldn't keep an eye on her sanity, which she knew was slipping.

In her despair, she'd begun hallucinating Platinum's presence. Hallucinating that he was there with her, that he was talking to her, touching her, being near her. She knew it was her mind trying to protect what was left of her, trying to prevent her from breaking further. But it wasn't doing much good. Infact, it had taken the opposite effect. It was making her feel worse, because she knew it was all just a cruel illusion; a mean trick being played on her by her brain. A tease.

She slowly closed her eyes, sitting and listening to the raging storm outside in silence, putting a bookmark in her place and closing the book, setting it beside her on the bed. She sighed softly, snuggling down into the bed a bit, setting her head back against the mound of pillows. And just as she was slowly starting to relax, there was a loud crack of lightning right outside her bedroom door, making her jump and look out the window by the door. "W-What the..?"

Slowly, the bedroom door creaked open, and a silvery-white hedgehog with quills pointing downward and anime-ish bangs slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. Kikyo blinked and rubbed her eyes in disbelief. "Has to be another hallucination.." She mumbled softly, before realizing something. The charm on her necklace began radiating her deceased lover's energy again. She gasped softly and looked the hedgehog over as he walked over, a soft, warm smile on his face.

She stood quietly, lower lip quivering, looking him over from head to toe where she stood. The dark zori.. The dark blue sleeveless kimono top.. The white samurai pants.. The black power restrictors on his muscled arms.. The dark gray, near black eyes.. That smile.. Tears started to form in her eyes as he stopped and stood less than an arm's length away from her.

"Hello, my princess." He cooed softly, his voice smooth and tenor, dark eyes looking down at her face affectionately, a small, soft smile on his lips.

Kikyo, in disbelief, slowly reached out with a shaky hand and gently placed it on his cheek, as if checking to see if he was really there, or if this was another of her hallucinations. A small whimper came from her as she felt his cheek, and the warmth that came from it. She slowly and shakily reached her other hand out, for his other cheek, to double check, and the tears started flowing. He was actually there. Her samurai was actually there.

He chuckled quietly and placed his hands on hers, stepping closer to her and planting a soft kiss on her forehead. He gently brushed her blonde bangs out of the way, which were covering half of her face, so he could look into both of her teary amber eyes, admiringly. "Just as beautiful as I left you." He whispered, smiling softly.

Kikyo moved her hands off his face, down his neck and to his shoulders, as if she needed more confirmation he was actually there. She glanced to her hands, and then back up at his face. No matter how hard she stared at him, she couldn't find a fault in the illusion. It really was him. Her Platinum had finally come home. She pulled him into a tight hug, crying softly, her head against his chest, being a good head shorter than him. Platinum smiled and hugged her tightly, resting his head on hers. "Shh.." He softly whispered, petting her soft, short blonde hair.

"I thought you were dead.." Kikyo whispered, her soft, feminine voice shaking, "I saw it.. All three of us did.. The charm stopped radiating your power.."

"I know.. I know.." He cooed softly, "It's all over now.. I'm back, and I'm not leaving you ever again.."

"You better not.." She softly cried, "You better never leave me again.."

Platinum smiled and placed a hand under her chin, gently lifting her face to look at him. "I promise to never leave you again." He whispered, and leaned down, planting a tender kiss on her lips, closing his eyes as she kissed him back, her eyes closing as well as tears streamed down her face.

They stayed like that for a long time, just tenderly kissing, in the embrace of the other's arms. It was the first time in a long time that Kikyo felt whole again. Like that huge hole in the fiber of her being had been filled again. She smiled through the kiss, sliding her arms from around his torso to around his neck, his arms around her protectively like a hug. He lifted her up a bit, and she swung her legs up and around his waist, so he was holding her up completely. After a little adjustment, it was comfortable, and the kisses gradually grew rougher, hungrier, faster, deeper.

After a few steps forward, Platinum fell forward on top of Kikyo, onto the bed, a soft moan escaping the female hedgehog as they pressed together upon impact of the bed. A hand gently and slowly ran up and down one of her legs, after he'd moved the leg of her pajama pants down towards her hip. Her silver fur was so soft.. Made him happy he wasn't wearing gloves like most Mobians did. Oh, how he'd missed the feel of her fur..

It was wonderful, just being like that; kissing and petting each other.. But they wanted more. They owed it to themselves, for all they'd been through while they were apart. All the torture and pain. They needed this. And neither of them had to voice it, they were on the same page, totally in synch with each other, even after all this time.

Gradually, clothes came off, soft moans escaped as gentle hands traveled and loving kisses were dealt. Even after all the time that had passed, they still knew what the other wanted. Still knew everything about the other. All the sweet spots, all the places not to touch, everything. Though now they had more battle scars under their fur, and they'd grown stronger, their bodies had stayed the same.

Moans gradually grew louder and more pleasured intermittently through the night, before just stopping altogether sometime around 5 am, as they'd finally fallen asleep. When daylight broke and everyone in the village had started waking up, the two were sleeping peacefully, Kikyo laying on top of Platinum, straddling him, her head on his chest, his arms around her, small smiles on their faces.

They finally woke up around noon, when Kikyo's phone had started ringing. Even after all these years, she had kept her ring tone as "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down. Though it wasn't Kikyo who woke up to it, it was Platinum. Yawning softly, with a small smile on his face, he reached over and grabbed Kikyo's cellphone, not even bothering to look at the caller ID, and answered the phone quietly. "Kikyo's phone."

"..Um.." A male's voice came from the other side. "Who is this..?"

"…I think I should be asking you that." Platinum responded, glancing over at the pictures on the nightstand. He smiled, seeing that one was of him and Kikyo, one was of Kikyo and all her friends and their children, and the other was of her with her family, he and the twins included.

"I'm her father." The voice chuckled, "What, didn't check the caller ID before answering?"

"Oh, mister Inazuma!" The Platinum chuckled quietly, "I'm sorry, I didn't recognize your voice. It's Platinum, sir. Platinum Kori."

"Platinum?!" The voice yelped, "We thought you were dead!"

"Well," Platinum chuckled, "I'm obviously not, sir. Sorry I'm quiet, Kikyo is still sleeping."

"I'll let you go then, I was just calling to check in on her."

"Very well, sir." As the call ended, Kikyo slowly woke up and yawned softly. She slowly lifted herself up onto her elbows, and smiled at Platinum. "You're still here.."

"Of course I am." Platinum softly replied, smiling. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She smiled and set her head back down on his chest, sighing happily, listening to his heartbeat. "I guess I'm just so used to dreaming of this and waking up just to find out it was just a dream…" She said quietly, closing her eyes again.

Platinum chuckled quietly and pet her head, smiling softly. "Well, I'm going to get you unused to it." He grinned, "Because I'm here for good, I'm never leaving you again. I made you a promise, after all, and I stand by my word.. So you have no say in it. I'm finally home."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Kikyo giggled softly, lifting her head again and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

**_The End_**

* * *

**_Leave a comment, please, I wanna know what you think! I hope you enjoyed reading this!_**


End file.
